Amen
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Voici le deuxième tome sur 4. Dans celui-là, un tout nouveau personnage tout kawaii va faire son appartition. Angelika et Sébastian sont ensemble depuis 7 ans et vont fêter le vingtième anniverssaire de la comtesse, mais le soir de la fête, alors que Sébastian allait donner le cadeau tant souhaité par Angelika, il va lui donner autre chose. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. prologue

Volume 2.

Amen.

_(Suite de Happy Birthday, My Devil Butler)_

Prologue.

Dix ans que Sébastian était aux services de la comtesse Phantomhive. Maintenant âgée de dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt. Elle pouvait maintenant s'habiller et se laver seule. Sa vengeance était accomplie, mais notre cher démon avait souhaité rester avec elle.

Les domestiques n'avaient pas changés. À l'exception de M. Tanaka qui avait pris sa retraite. Sauf que Angelika lui avait permis de rester au manoir gratuitement, en souvenir du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand elle était enfant.

Quant aux deux petits chatons qu'Angelika avait offerts à Sébastian, ils n'étaient malheureusement plus là. Ils avaient été tués par un renard lors d'une promenade cet hiver.

En parlant d'Angelika. Elle avait beaucoup changée. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle avait bien grandie. Et ses cheveux, ayant repoussés lui arrivaient aux hanches. Elle les attachait en une longue natte. Mais elle ne s'habillait plus de la même façon qu'avant. C'était rendu plus masculin que jamais. Elle portait certes encore des chemises, des nœuds et des vestons, mais elle avait troqués ces jupes, ces larges bas et ces chaussures à talons de bois contre des pantalons ajustés et des bottes à talons hauts. Mais ses changements lui allaient très bien. Elle ressemblait davantage à la dirigeante de la Fantom Com. qu'à une gamine. Mentalement, grâce à Sébastian, elle était aussi devenue une jeune femme plus sociable qu'autrefois.

En parlant de Sébastian, depuis l'anniversaire qu'ils avaient célébrés ensemble, où ils étaient devenus amants. Avec le temps, leurs liens n'en étaient que plus étroits et solides. Et oui, ils étaient toujours ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais, mais dans le secret. Les domestiques n'en savaient encore rien.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, Angelika et Sébastian, à cause d'un quelconque évènement, vont tous leurs dirent.

Qui sait?

Qui?


	2. Anniversaire Again

Chapitre 1.

Anniversaire (Again)

Aujourd'hui, le quatorze décembre, c'était le vingtième anniversaire de la comtesse Phantomhive. Pour l'évènement, son fidèle majordome Sébastian Michaelis prépara une grande réception où les connaissances d'Angelika seraient conviées.

La liste des invités n'était certes pas énorme, mais c'était bien amplement suffisant pour Angelika qui n'appréciait pas trop d'être trop entourée. Elle comprenait:

- Samuel Midford.

- La Tante Frances.

- Soma Asman Kadar.

- Agni.

- Lau.

- Ran Mao.

- Grell Sutcliff.

- William T. Spears.

- Undertaker.

- Ronald Knox.

- Alois Trancy.

- Claude Faustus.

Angelika avait donné son accord pour rien que ses douze personnes soit présentes.

. . .

À l'heure de la fête, les douze convives arrivèrent presque en même temps. Samuel avait bien évidemment sauté sur sa fiancée en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

- JOYEUSE ANNIVERSSAIRE ANGELIKA!

- Mer…ci, étouffa la jeune femme en essayant de le repousser du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais en vain. C'était comme si son cousin était doté de la force de King Kong (Bard lui en avait parlé). Mais une chance pour elle, son cher amant secret lui vint en aide.

- Pas de quoi, dit Samuel avec le sourire, qui s'effaça d'un coup. Angelika le remarqua et dit.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Sammy?

Mais ce fut la tante Frances qui répondit à sa place en se penchant à deux centimètres du nez de sa nièce.

- C'est que mon fils se demande pourquoi tu ne la pas encore épouser, Angelika. Il s'impatiente. Il t'a pourtant demandé la main de nombreuse fois et tu n'as jamais répondu quoique ce soit.

Angelika était un peu confuse, si elle n'avait pas encore acceptée l'alliance de Samuel, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle et Sébastian s'aimaient déjà follement. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas le dire comme ça sur un coup de tête. Elle était certaine que Samuel pourrait verser un Grand Canyon de larmes et que Frances pourrait lui arracher la tête juste avec le manche de son fleuret. Elle opta donc pour une contre-attaque simple. Surtout que Sébastian se tenait derrière elle et attendait lui aussi cette réponse avec impatience, quoiqu'avec crainte.

- C'est simple, si je n'ai jamais répondu à Sammy, c'est parce que je ne me sens pas prête pour le mariage. Je crains de ne pas être encore devenue une femme qui a assez confiance en elle pour épouser Sammy. Veillez me pardonner ma tante, toi aussi Sammy.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Angelika, dit Samuel. J'attendrai patiemment jusqu'à ce que tu daigne devenir ma femme.

- Tu as très bien réagi mon fils, dit Frances en tapotant l'épaule de son plus jeune fils. De toute façon nous sommes là pour son anniversaire, alors arrêtons de nous quereller et passons une excellente soirée.

- Mon manoir est à vous ma tante, dit Angelika en inclinant la tête.

Puis les deux Midford s'en allèrent vers la salle de bal.

- Pff, soupira Angelika, ils deviennent de plus en plus problématiques ceux-là.

- En effet, jeune maîtresse, dit Sébastian….Ah regardez, le Prince Soma et son Khansama viennent d'arrivés.

- SALUT P'TITE SŒUR, s'écria Soma en empoignant le cou de la jeune femme.

- AARRRGGHH, mais lâche-moi, j'étouffe, renchérit Angelika.

- Pardon.

- Dame Angelika, Sébastian-dono, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, les salua Agni, les mains jointes.

- Partagés, dit Angelika en se massant le cou, je vous en prie, entrez donc.

- Et comment qu'on va entrer! dit Soma.

Puis ils partirent rejoindre les Midford.

- C'est pas vrai, mais combien de fois je vais me faire étrangler juste ce soir?, se lamenta Angelika.

- Aucune idée, jeune maîtresse, dit Sébastian…Tenez, encore du monde qui arrive.

Cette fois-ci, s'était nos quatre Shinigamis, Grell, Undertaker, William et Ronald.

Grell jetait des regards noirs à Angelika, qui s'empressa de l'imiter. William en faisait de même avec Sébastian. Undertaker se contentait de rigoler en les regardant. Ce fut Ronald qui brisa le silence.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer comtesse Phantomhive. Sutcliff-senpai m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais jamais il ne m'avait dit que vous étiez aussi jolie.

Puis il lui fit un baisemain sous les regards haineux de Sébastian et effrontés de Grell qui se dépêcha de le gronder en l'empoignant par le col.

- RONALD, ne lui baise pas la main, tu risques de te rendre malade!

- Oh, une si belle fille.

- Je vous déconseille aussi fortement de vous approcher d'elle. Ces contacts fréquents avec un démon l'on sûrement déjà bien trop souillée, dit William.

- Oh, Will, tu me donne raison, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes (n'importe quoi!), s'écria Grell comme une femmelette.

- Pas du tout.

- Allons, allons les enfants, dit Undertaker qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire un débat pour savoir si la comtesse est intoxiquée ou pas. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser…Et surtout pour oublier un peu le travail. (t'es prévenu Willi)

Les trois cadets firent oui de la tête et partirent rejoindre les autres suivis du croque-mort.

- Oh la, la! gémit la jeune femme.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, dit Sébastian…Encore.

S'en fut Lau et Ran Mao qui se pointèrent. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps. Juste le temps que Lau souhaite un bon anniversaire à la comtesse en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et que Ran Mao en fasse autant, mais en lui fessant un câlin, résultat qu'elle se retrouva asphyxiée pour la troisième fois…et coincée dans son énorme poitrine.

Et finalement, Alois et Claude terminèrent la liste. Alois avait aussi beaucoup grandit, plus que Angelika. Il la dépassait maintenant de trois-quarts de tête et il avait aussi troqué son mini short contre un pantalon assez moulant.

- Angelika, ça fait toujours plaisirs de te revoir, et d'ailleurs je dois te dire que ta beauté s'intensifie à chaque fois que je te vois, dit Alois en empoignant la jeune femme par la taille pour la faire basculée par derrière et se retrouvé juste au-dessus d'elle, à deux centimètres. Sébastian ne rata pas l'occasion de le fusiller du regard.

Mais Angelika ne se laissa pas faire et le dégagea, mais un peu rudement car elle tomba, mais fut rattrapée par Sébastian. Elle lança un regard noir à Alois, mais se rappelant les convenances et oubliant cet incident, elle dit.

- Veille bien me pardonner mon impolitesse Alois, j'ai été surprise pas ton geste.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Alois tout sourire…Hé Claude, pourquoi n'as-tu pas salué notre hôte.

- Pardon dama-sama, répondit celui-ci en s'agenouillant en face des deux jeunes nobles…Veuillez me pardonner jeune comtesse, et laissez-moi vous souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire.

- Ca va, relève-toi et profiter de la fête.

Et ils s'en furent.

- Bon ils sont tous là, pas trop tôt, dis Angelika en s'adossant contre le torse de Sébastian.

- Allons jeune maîtresse, cela ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, dit Sébastian en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules pour ensuite lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue. Angelika en sourit.

- Ce n'est pas juste, comment fais-tu? À chaque que je commence à m'énerver, tu arrives à me calmer rien qu'en m'embrassant.

- Question de savoir-faire. Allez, allons à la salle de bal.

Et les deux amants s'y rendirent pour voir comment ça allait. Apparemment, la fin du monde (plus ou moins) avait commencé.

Soma avait déjà englouti la moitié de l'assiette de pain au curry que Sébastian avait préparé. Frances courait après Ronald pour arranger sa coiffure et sa tenue tandis que ce dernier courait après Ran Mao pour essayer de la draguer. Grell faisait en vain de même avec William, adossé contre un mur à s'ennuyer ferme à penser à tous les rapports qu'il aurait pu remplir, au lieu de perdre son précieux temps à aller à l'anniversaire d'une comtesse humaine pervertie par le diable. Lau avait rempli la salle de fumée d'opium. Qui par ailleurs, faisait tourner la boule à Undertaker (plus que d'habitude?). Alois se promenait tranquille pénard en regardant un peu partout. Seul Claude était à ne rien faire dans son coin, droit comme un I. En fait, pas tout à fait, il méditait sur comment mettre le grappin sur la pauvre Angelika…enfin bon, le train-train habituel pour tout le monde.

Ce fut le moment de la danse, au grand drame d'Angelika. On aurait dit qu'elle jouait de force à la chaise musical par la Tante Frances qui l'obligeait à danser avec tout le monde en dehors du seul avec qui elle aurait consentit danser, Sébastian.

Ce fut évidemment Samuel en premier. Ensuite Alois, Lau et Soma. Quand vint le tour de William, dont l'autorité de Frances arrive même à faire plier un Spears, c'est à peine s'il pouvait prendre la main de la jeune femme et mettre son autre sur sa taille sans tiquer. Grell en fut très en colère, et encore plus quand il dû valser avec elle. Pour couronner le tout, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se piler sur les pieds par exprès et de s'écraser mutuellement les doigts. Puis finalement, Undertaker, Ronald et Agni finirent le tour.

Enfin…non, car Claude vint lui aussi quémander une danse. Angelika n'eue pas le choix et dansa. Mais ce fut le moins pénible à date. Claude en profita d'ailleurs pour la loucher…un peu trop amoureusement aux goûts de Sébastian qui regardait la scène avec colère. Il n'allait pas laisser ça se dérouler pendant que ce bellâtre de diable lui piquait son amante. Ah non! Il passa à l'action.

- Bon Claude, je crois que c'est mon tour maintenant. Va danser avec ton propre maître.

Puis Claude s'en alla en grommelant. Angelika fut ravie que Sébastian soit venu à son secours. N'en pouvant plus de cirque

- Merci Sébastian. Un peu plus et je le baffais.

- De rien. Sauf que...

Là, Sébastian s'inclina devant la jeune comtesse en lui prenant une main et dit en chuchotant.

- …m'accorderiez-vous à moi aussi une danse, femme de mon cœur?

Angelika, qui ne pouvait maintenant rien refusée à son diable de majordome dit.

- D'accord, mais pas en public.

Sébastian lui prit donc la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre où on entendait encore la musique. Une fois placés au centre de la pièce, Sébastian mit tendrement une de ses mains dans la chute de reins de son amante, mit l'une des siennes sur son épaule et pris son autre dans la sienne. Et tout doucement, ils commencèrent à valser, un regard carmin dans un regard forestier.

Après dix minutes, Sébastian posa la question qui le titillait depuis un moment.

- Euh…jeune maîtresse, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

Angelika y pensa sérieusement. Tous ce qu'elle désirait c'était de rester avec Sébastian pour toujours…sauf qu'il y avait un mais. Sébastian était un démon immortel alors qu'elle était une humaine et que ces années d'existence se comptait par dizaine sur les doigts. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour qu'ils soient ensemble à jamais. Mais c'était aussi assez bizarre. Elle se décida donc et dit à Sébastian.

- Ce que j'aimerais, tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

- Dites toujours.

- …Devenir comme toi! Je voudrais devenir un démon.

- Euh…waouh…je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais est-ce vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demander? Êtes-vous au courant que si vous devenez un démon, vous devrai renoncer à votre humanité?

Angelika se doutait un peu de la réaction de Sébastian, mais décida de ne pas abandonner la partie. Elle prit un air déterminé et agrippa les revers du frac du majordome. Elle dit.

- Mais Sébastian, si je deviens un démon, on pourrait rester éternellement ensemble…non? Car si tu me dis non, cela veut dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, et je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me quittes! Je t'aime trop pour ça!

- …Je…jeune maîtresse…

Angelika sentait qu'elle touchait au but. Elle enlevât donc son cache-œil et enlaça la taille de Sébastian.

- S'il-te-plaît…ne me force pas à utiliser le contrat.

Sébastian affiche un sourire attendri et laça ses bras autour d'Angelika.

- Alors je dis oui. C'est de la triche, vous savez que je ne peux pas résister quand vous me faîtes les yeux doux et que vous ronronner.

- Question de savoir-faire, mon cher.

- Petit perroquet va. Quand voulez-vous que je vous transforme?

Angelika y réfléchi quelques secondes, et dit d'un ton décidé.

- Maintenant!

- Bien, mais je vous préviens, ça risque de faire un peu mal. Et vous serai seulement le deuxième cas d'humain à être transformer en démon. Le premier n'as vécue qu'un siècle parce qu'il s'ait fait tuer.

- Tant pis si je souffre. Je m'en fiche si c'est le prix à payer pour rester avec toi.

- Votre amour me va droit au cœur…à tout de suite.

Puis Sébastian se pencha, attrapa le menton de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Angelika ressenti aussitôt une intense douleur jusque dans la moindre de ces cellules. Sébastian aussi, mais en beaucoup moins extrême. Le phénomène dura un bon dix minutes, quand enfin Angelika s'écroula évanouie dans les bras de Sébastian, qui suivi tout de suite après.

. . .

Dix autres minutes plus tard, Sébastian se réveilla, trois secondes plus tard Angelika aussi. Sauf qu'elle avait un peu changé. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle, ses ongles étaient devenus noirs et ses yeux étaient maintenant rouges et exorbités comme ceux des chats.

Elle était maintenant une démone.

- Vous vous sentez bien jeune maîtresse? demanda Sébastian.

- Ça va, j'ai l'impression de me sentir plus forte qu'avant.

- C'est normal, vous êtes dorénavant dotée d'une force physique surhumaine. Et comme vos ongles sont devenus noir, vous devrez à l'avenir porter des gants comme moi. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde contre quelque chose.

- Contre quoi?

- Cela n'arrive qu'avec les démons qui jadis furent humain. Voyez-vous, ils ne se nourrissent pas que d'âme. Ils peuvent aussi survivrent grâce à du sang humain. Je vous mets en garde, car si vous goûtez, ou même juste humez du sang, vous pourriez alors perdre le contrôle et votre côté meurtrier et démoniaque pourrait faire surface. Et faîtes aussi très attention aux croix religieuses et à l'eau bénite. SURTOUT à l'eau bénite, c'est un véritable poison doublé d'un acide pour gens comme nous.

- D'accord, je m'en souviendrai.

- Bien, alors…est-ce que je pourrais vous demander une autre danse?

- Huhu, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Puis ils se remirent à danser. Sébastian, sans savoir pourquoi, désirait plus que jamais la jeune femme en face de lui. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, la goûter, la caresser. Mais n'était pas sûr si elle en voulait autant. Ça lui prendrait un signe ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et c'était comme si Dieu (ou Satan) avait entendu sa prière. Sans faire exprès, il bêcha et tomba sur sa jeune amante, puis se retrouvèrent face à face. Angelika et Sébastian étaient aussi rouge l'un comme l'autre. Puis doucement, Sébastian enleva ses gants puis glissa une de ces mains sous la chemise de Angelika et…

(_Scusez, mais je fais pas dans le hentai)_


	3. Houston, we have a big, big, big problem

Chapitre 2.

Houston, we have a big, big, big problem!

Le lendemain, les invités étaient tous partis chez eux depuis longtemps. Aucuns n'avaient remarqué l'absence de Sébastian et Angelika.

En parlant d'eux, Angelika venait tout juste de se réveiller après avoir passé une nuit merveilleuse avec Sébastian. Celui-ci étaient toujours endormi à côté d'elle, nu et simplement recouvert jusqu'aux hanches d'un drap. Angelika remarque qu'elle aussi était nue. Elle se leva et enfila une petite chemise de nuit. Quand elle fut debout, elle ressentit comme une sorte de nausée et l'envie de vomir, elle partit donc en courant vers la petite salle de bain de sa chambre. Arrivée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, elle vomi.

Sébastian fut réveillé par le bruit d'un liquide épais tombant dans un récipient. En écoutant, il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de la salle de bain. Il se leva donc, enfila son pantalon et alla voir.

Il eut la surprise de voir son amante penchée sur la toilette et vomir à grands jets et essayant de retenir le plus possible sa chevelure.

- Jeune maîtres…Angelika…tu te sens bien, dit Sébastian en ignorant le vouvoiement. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant.

Quand le flot s'arrêta, Angelika put articuler.

- Non, ça ne vas pas du tout, j'ai mal au ventre c't'effrayant! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sébastian?

Sébastian se remémora les évènements de la veille et essaya de voir ce qui aurait pu causer une telle nausée. Angelika n'avait absolument rien mangé d'avarié et une transformation démoniaque ne rendait pas malade. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?...Soudainement, Sébastian se souvint de la nuit dernière, où il avait fait l'amour à Angelika. Ce pourrait-il que…non Sébastian ne voulait même pas songer à cette hypothèse. Mais ne savait-on jamais, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de chance.

- Euh…je ne suis pas sûr, mais je vais appeler un médecin spécial pour démon. Attend-moi.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, marmonna-t-elle avant de replonger dans la cuvette.

Sébastian se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et couru vers le téléphone le plus proche. Composant rapidement un numéro, il attendit impatiemment la réponse.

- Bonjour ici le Docteur Alberic.

(ND: Le Docteur Alberic est réputé pour être le meilleur médecin en démon des derniers centenaires.)

- Bonjour, je suis le démon Sébastian Michaelis.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous M. Michaelis?

- Et bien voilà, j'ai transformé mon amante en démon hier soir et…et bien…

- Vous lui avez fait l'amour, c'est ça?

- C'est ça. Et ce matin, elle s'est réveillée en nausée. Je suis assez inquiet si elle a attrapé une maladie…, un virus…ou autre chose…enfin…

- Vous voudriez que je l'examine pour voir, pas vrai?

- Oui, si vous êtes libre…

- Oh vous savez, il y a très peu de démons en Angleterre. Mon agenda est blanc depuis presque quatre siècles. Si je passais en matinée, ça vous irais?

- Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

- C'est entendu, où dois-je me rendre?

- Au manoir Phantomhive.

- Ah…et je suppose que votre amante est la comtesse actuelle du domaine?

- Euh…oui?

- Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

- Parfait, je vous attends, merci.

- De rien.

Et le Docteur Alberic raccrocha. Sébastian sentait qu'il apprécierait bien le docteur. Il avait l'air très tolérant et ne tournait pas autour du pot. Sébastian retourna vers la chambre les épaules un peu plus légères et y trouva Angelika assise sur le lit qui regardait un point inexistant. Quand elle remarqua la présence de Sébastian, elle lui demanda.

- Alors?

- Je viens d'appeler un docteur spécialiste en démon. Il devrait arriver dans quinze minutes pour t'examiner.

- Bien, se contenta-elle de dire.

Sébastian trouvait qu'elle avait l'air chamboulée, comme si elle redoutait ce que le docteur allait lui dire après l'examen. Sébastian essaya de la rassurer du mieux possible quand la sonnette retentit dans le manoir. Sébastian laissa donc la jeune démone sur le lit et alla ouvrir.

Le démon qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avait une apparence d'un homme dans la trentaine. Il avait la peau d'un blanc de neige assortie à ses cheveux mi longs et raides de la même couleur et d'impressionnants yeux bleus marin virant sur le mauve-violet. Il était affublé d'un complet bleu marin, d'un pull léger blanc ivoire, de chaussure noirs et des lunettes ovales. Il portait aussi une petite mallette dans sa main. Il affichait aussi une espèce de petit sourire espiègle.

- Vous devez sûrement être le Docteur Alberic? demanda Sébastian.

- C'est exact, et je présume que vous êtes Sébastian Michaelis.

- En effet, je vous en prie, entrez. Mon amante se trouve dans la chambre principale. Je vais vous y conduire.

- Je vous suis.

Et les deux démons se rendirent dans la chambre. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Angelika à lire un livre sur le lit. Sébastian parla le premier.

- Angelika, je te présente le Docteur Alberic. C'est lui qui va t'examiner.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer comtesse Phantomhive, dit Alberic en baisant la main de la jeune femme.

- Moi de même docteur.

- Bon, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, dit Alberic en posant sa mallette sur la table de nuit. C'est la première fois que je m'occupe d'un nouveau-né. Mais je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long.

Sébastian trembla légèrement au mot nouveau-né. Pour ne pas y penser, il regarda plutôt le docteur sortir une seringue, un petit ballon en verre, une espèce de braséro et un petit sac en cuir fermé par un cordonnet.

- Comtesse, il va me falloir vous faire une prise de sang, vous permettez…dit Alberic.

- Faîtes.

Et Alberic passa la pointe de la seringue dans le ventre d'Angelika. Elle ne broncha même pas quand celle-ci lui perça la peau. Il remonta l'anneau et recueilli quelques millilitres de sang. Angelika avait pris la peine de détourner la tête et de bloquer sa respiration, pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Mais c'était curieux que ce soit le ventre et non le bras.

- Euh…docteur, pourquoi m'avoir piqué le ventre? demanda Angelika.

- Car c'est pour vérifier le sang qu'il y a dans votre utérus, pour savoir si au cours de vos rapports avec M. Michaelis, oui il me l'a raconté, si vous êtes tombée enceinte.

Angelika comprenait à présent le bouleversement de Sébastian et craignait à présent le diagnostic final. Elle qui ne connaissait rien aux bébés, en plus s'ils sont démons, elle ne saura pas comment s'y prendre. Mais au lieu de partir un débat, ils regardèrent Alberic verser le sang dans le contenant en verre, le placer sur le braséro, le mettre à chauffer et y ajouter une poignée de feuilles couleur cendre qui se trouvait dans le petit sachet de cuir. Qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien être cette substance? Angelika posa alors la question.

- Quel est cette chose que vous avez ajoutée à mon sang?

- Ce sont des feuilles spéciales qui réagissent, une fois mélangée au sang, à la semence sexuelle. La brume qui en sortira deviendra rouge s'il n'y a pas des traces de spermes et du spermatozoïde dans le sang. Elle deviendra par contre verte si le résultat est positif.

- Et dans combien de temps environ? demanda Sébastian qui avait très rarement entendu parler de cette plante.

- Je dirai environ quarante seconde…a tenez, la brume sort.

Les trois démons regardèrent la fine fumée s'élever des feuilles. Elle passa du gris perle ordinaire à une couleur plus froide…vert.

- Et bien, je vous félicite M. Michaelis et comtesse Phantomhive, et vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec votre bébé. Sur ce je vous laisse…ne vous dérangez pas M. Michaelis, je saurai trouver la sortie par mes propres moyens. Bonne journée.

Puis le Docteur Alberic rangea son petit matériel et s'en alla, sans avoir effacer un seconde son sourire espiègle.

Sébastian et Angelika étaient trop tétanisés pour sans rendre compte, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, ils n'étaient pas choqués, juste surpris. Angelika…enceinte…attendant un bébé…de Sébastian. Sébastian était le plus abasourdi des deux. Lui qui avait vécu plus de six-cent ans de célibat allait être père comme ça. Sauf que les deux démons s'étaient entendus il y a longtemps que s'il devait un jour pousser la relation et avoir un enfant, il ne serait absolument hors de question qu'ils avortent. Ils avaient parlé de bébé car Angelika devait bien un jour mettre un héritier sur le trône de Phantomhive, et elle ne se voyait absolument pas faire ça ave3c Samuel.

Se réveillant enfin, Sébastian se laissa tomber sur le lit et plaça sa tête sur les cuisses Angelika qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis finalement, Angelika dit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Est-ce que la première personne changée en démon avait été une femme?

- Non, c'était un homme, et c'est une démone qui la changé.

- Elle la transformer pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble pour l'éternité?

- Oui, et quand le nouveau-né est mort, elle s'est suicider.

- Alors, penses-tu qu'il aura des…je ne sais pas…des complications…Alberic n'a rien dit…

- Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que deux démons vont mettre au monde un enfant démoniaque. Je crois que tous devrait bien se passer. Tu n'es pas bouleversée par cette nouvelle…je veux dire…toi qui n'as presque pas côtoyée tes parents…

- Si un peu…mais on se l'était promis non. Si jamais je me retrouve enceinte, je ne me ferai pas avorter, sous aucun prétexte. De mon opinion, je trouve que c'est inhumain.

- Je suis d'accord, les embryons sont aussi des êtres vivants…mais, Sébastian en se redressant pour faire face à Angelika, quelque chose me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que comptes-tu dire à Lord Samuel? Tu ne pourras pas cacher ta grossesse indéfiniment.

- Je ne sais pas…et toi. J'imagine qu'un jour ou l'autre, Grell sera au courant et il voudra ma peau.

- Je m'arrangerai avec Grell. Le plus important, c'est ce que dira Lord Samuel. Je te demandais ça car depuis peu…je…je désirais…je voudrais vraiment…oh ce que c'est dur, je comprends maintenant l'anxiété des hommes face à cette épreuve…je n'y arriverai jamais.

Angelika était perplexe en voyant son amant dans cet état. Elle se rapprocha dons un peu de Sébastian et prit ces mains dans les siennes. Puis elle dit.

- Respire par le nez et calme-toi. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne porterai pas de jugements sur ce que tu me diras.

Sébastian fut très touché par la compréhension d'Angelika. Il décida alors de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pour se faire, il se leva du lit et s'agenouilla devant la femme qu'il aimait.

- Très bien…Alors, c'est qu'il y a des moments où un homme doit avouer ce qu'il ressent pour la femme qu'il aime. C'est pourquoi je m'agenouille humblement devant toi pour te demander…Angelika Phantomhive, veux-tu m'épouser?


	4. Annulation, Avertissement et Acceptation

Chapitre 3.

Annulation, Avertissement et Acceptation.

Angelika était encore plus éberluée par ce que venait de dire Sébastian que par la nouvelle d'Alberic…Sébastian lui proposait vraiment de le marier. C'était vraiment la dernière à laquelle Angelika se serait attendue.

- Sébastian…te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demande? Es-tu sérieux?

- Parfaitement, répondit-il avec plus de détermination que jamais. Je te le demande avec mon cœur, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

La jeune démone crue rêver. Il était très rare qu'un démon aime suffisamment sa compagne pour vouloir s'unir pour l'éternité avec elle. Surtout si ce démon avait vécue dix ans avec le plus froid des glaçons. Sébastian devait vraiment tenir à elle pour lui dire ça à genoux. Alors la réponse ne se fit plus attendre.

- Alors je dis oui!

Et Angelika fondit sur Sébastian et ils s'enlacèrent dans un tendre baiser (pas d'trouble, Angelika s'est rincée la bouche).

. . .

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?, demanda Sammy à Angelika.

En effet, Angelika avait fait venir Samuel au manoir en début d'après-midi pour tous lui expliquer. Mieux valait lui dire avant que le fœtus se soit trop développer et qu'il soit devenu impossible de le dissimuler. Évidemment, Samuel avait pensé qu'Angelika s'était enfin décidée à devenir sa femme. Mais il aura quelques surprises d'Angelika.

Ils étaient maintenant assis dans le salon avec chacun une tasse de thé, que Angelika n'avait pas touchée.

- …Et bien euh…ce serait mieux si Sébastian était ici…SÉBASTIAN!

Puis le concerné entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Angelika.

- Pourquoi Sébastian doit-il être également ici? demanda Samuel.

- Parce qu'il est aussi concerné. Alors voilà, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici c'est pour t'annoncer…

Samuel était sur le bord de son canapé, attendant ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis de nombreuses années, mais…

- …que je ne peux me marier avec toi.

…et BOUM, ces espoirs font patate.

- Quoi!...mais pourquoi?, s'écria Samuel au bord des larmes.

- Justement, c'est là que Sébastian entre en jeu, répondit Angelika d'un ton très calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avoir là-dedans, Sébastian?

- Et bien, il se trouve qu'Angelika, et je ne dis pas la jeune maîtresse, entretenons une relations depuis maintenant sept ans. Et, je ne sais comment, je l'ais comme un peu…euh…aie, aide-moi Angelika.

- Ce que Sébastian veux dire c'est qu'hier soir, et bien…tu as sûrement remarqué notre disparition de la fête hier, et bien, nous nous sommes rendus dans la chambre et…

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ATTENT UN ENFANT DE SÉBASTIAN, ANGELIKA!, hurla Samuel maintenant plus en colère que triste en se levant d'un bond.

- …Oui.

Et soudainement, c'est comme si la colère avait complètement chutée. Samuel se rassit et baissa la tête, puis ne dit plus rien.

- Sammy, je suis sincèrement navrée, dit Angelika en mettant une main sur celle de Samuel, mais celui-ci ne réagit point. Son autre tenait celle de Sébastian.

- Sammy…

Puis finalement, il relava la tête en affichant un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Car comme tu le sais, tous ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. S'il faut que tu sois avec Sébastian, alors soit. Et je vous félicite également pour le bébé.

Sébastian et Angelika trouvèrent remarquable la franchise du jeune blond, mais savaient que sous ce sourire se cachait une profonde déception et une immense jalousie envers Sébastian.

- Je te remercie de ta compréhension, sauf qu'on ne t'as pas tous dis, dit Angelika.

Samuel affichait dès lors de la crainte. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore arriver après avoir perdu sa fiancée et apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de son ancien majordome?

- Mais avant, t'es-tu déjà demander d'où Sébastian tenait ces innombrables talents? Ou pourquoi je n'aie pas touché à mon thé, alors qu'avant je ne passais jamais de journée sans en boire?

- Euh…hésita Sammy.

- C'est tout simplement…et la, ne prends pas peur, parce que…nous sommes des démons.

Samuel avait vraiment du mal à digérer la nouvelle. De quoi parlait-elle? Des démons! Et puis quoi encore?

- Prouvez-le!, répliqua-t-il la tête haute.

Sébastian et Angelika s'échangèrent un regard puis tournèrent la tête vers le blond. En un clin d'œil, ils avaient dilatés leurs pupilles pour les rendre rouges flashes. Samuel en eut un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi!A…alors…c'est v…vrai…ça existe des démons? Et…vous…vous en…êtes?

- Oui…

- Bon…oh excusez-moi, mais le temps file et si je ne me dépêche pas, mère va me passez un savon. Bonne fin de journée.

- Je vais te raccompagner, dit Angelika.

Et les deux ex-fiancés partirent vers la sortie. En chemin, aucun ne dirent de mot. Ce ne fut seulement à la porte qu'Angelika ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suppose que quand ma Tante va l'apprendre elle va vouloir me dévisser la tête.

- Huhu, oui sûrement, la connaissant, ricana Samuel.

Puis il s'apprêta à sortir, quand Angelika l'arrêta.

- Attend…encore une chose…Euh la raison principale pour laquelle je ne peux devenir ta femme, c'est parce que…

- Sébastian te la demander et que tu as répondue oui, c'est ça?, l'interrompit le blond

- Oui, répondit Angelika penaude.

- Hm, mais quand j'ai appris que Sébastian et toi vous vous fréquentiez, j'avais comme une intuition que tu me dirais quelque chose de ce genre.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ni de sarcasme dans sa voix. Il avait tout dit ça avec un léger sourire. Mais Samuel ne laissa pas le temps à Angelika de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en fut.

Grâce à son ouïe maintenant surdéveloppée, Angelika put entendre Samuel dans la calèche qui versait assez de larmes pour remplir le palais de la Reine qui était au moins trois fois celui de la jeune comtesse.

. . .

Et voilà, Samuel était au courant de toute l'histoire. Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir les domestiques. Mais serait-ce comme avec le jeune marquis?

. . .

- Bard, May Linn, Finny, M. Tanaka! appela Sébastian.

Trente secondes plus tard, les quatre concernés apparurent dans la salle à manger, en rangs.

- Bien, continua Sébastian, alors pour commencer, Angelika et moi avons plusieurs choses à vous dire.

- Euh…M. Sébastian, pourquoi vous appelez la jeune maîtresse par son prénom?, demanda May Linn.

- C'est justement une des raisons pour laquelle on vous a fait venir, répondit Angelika.

Et le couple de démons se lança dans à peu près le même monologue qu'avec Samuel. Et les réactions des domestiques furent toutes différentes les unes des autres.

Pour May Linn, elle courut en pleurs de la salle à manger jusqu'à sa chambre en criant.

- OOOOUUUUIIIINNNN, JE SAVAIS QU'ELLE SERAIT MA RIVALE!

Pour Finny lui, serra dans ses bras ceux qui seront maintenant CES maîtres en les félicitant et en se réjouissant de la venue d'un enfant.

- Alors là bravo mon vieux, super prise. Je l'ai toujours dit que t'étais un séducteur, s'exclama Bard en empoignant Sébastian par les épaules.

Tanaka, pour sa part, retrouva sa vrai forme, prit le visage de Angelika en coupe après que Finny l'ait lâchée et lui donna un baiser sur le front en disant.

- Félicitation, vos parents auraient pleurés de joie à entendre ça.

Angelika étaient assez soulagés de la réaction de Bard, Finny et Tanaka. Apparemment, aucuns d'eux ne semblait se soucier qu'ils étaient des démons. C'était comme si ils n'avaient pas entendus l'information.

- …Mais jeune maîtresse…que comptez-vous dire à Lord Samuel?, demanda Finnian avec hésitation.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il est déjà au courant, répondit Sébastian.

- Ah bon, c'est juste que j'imagine la réaction de votre Tante.

- Elle va vouloir me zigouiller, c'est pratiquement écrit dans le ciel.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire sous la remarque.

. . .

Et voilà, les personnes les plus importantes étaient toutes au courant. Il ne restait plus qu'à organiser le mariage. Mais aucuns des deux fiancés ne voudraient quelque chose gigantisme.


	5. Je le Veux

Chapitre 4.

Je le veux.

Comme prévue, ce fut une réception tranquille, mais comprenant quelques personnalités de l'aristocratie bien connue. Même la Reine en personne, accompagnée de son majordome Charles Grey fut présents. Elle ne voulait pas manquer le mariage de sa petite chérie, son petit chat préférée.

La liste des invités fut presque aussi courte que celle pour l'anniversaire d'Angelika. Encore il n'y avait que telle et telle personnes qui faisaient sa propre face émotive sa propre affaire.

- Bard - sourire.

- May Linn - pleurs.

- Finny - sourire.

- Tanaka - sourire.

- Soma - pleurs dans les bras d'Agni.

- Agni - pleurs dans les bras de Soma.

- Tante Frances - lance des éclairs aux promis.

- Samuel - pleurs dans son mouchoir en dentelle.

- Grell - fait la gueule.

- William – fait la gueule.

- Ronald – baille aux corneilles.

- Undertaker – ricane.

- Lau – sourire.

- Ran Mao – rien pantoute.

- Alois – lance des éclairs à Sébastian.

- Claude – lance des éclairs à Sébastian.

Et aussi cette fois-ci Hannah Anafeloz – rien pantoute.

Ce sera Bard et Claude les garçons d'honneur tous deux habillés en bleu marin. May Linn et Hannah seront les filles d'honneur, toutes deux en bleu pâles. Et Finnian sera le porteur d'anneaux, habillé en un joli costume de jeune homme de couleur beige. Cela avait été difficile de trouver des habits pour Bard et Finny. Angelika et Sébastian les avaient spécialement envoilés chez Nina, la tailleuse personnelle d'Angelika pour l'occasion. Finnian lui, s'était entraîné comme un damné pour pouvoir juste porter et apporter les alliances sans tous cafouiller.

Samuel, bien qu'étant malheureux de ne pas être le marié, se proposa évidemment pour faire la décoration du mariage qui devait se passer au manoir Phantomhive. Il ne se gêna pas pour surcharger le domaine de fleurs. Sur les tables, des bouquets de tournesol qui signifie Je ne vois que toi. Sur l'allée, des bouquets d'œillets et d'orchidées pour la fidélité, sur l'autel, des bouquets de chèvrefeuille qui signifiaient Lien d'amour, Nous sommes l'un à l'autre, et de chrysanthème qui disaient Je vous aime, et…etc.

. . .

Les deux promis étaient maintenant chacun dans une pièce à part en train de revêtir leur habit de cérémonie.

Sébastian, lui portait un complet et des chaussures noirs avec une chemise, un gilet, un ceinturon et un nœud blancs. À sa boutonnière était attachée une rose rouge et il avait placé les mèches tombantes d'un côté de sa tête derrière son oreille.

Sébastian était en train de passer ces gants quant Claude Faustus entra dans son costume bleu dans la chambre, une boîte dans les mains.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, demanda Sébastian.

- Je ne resterai pas longtemps, juste le temps de te donner ce que mon maître m'a envoiler te donner.

Et en disant ça Claude posa sa boîte sur la table présente. D'abord méfiant, mais ensuite curieux, Sébastian prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, étaient posé une rose en soie blanc décoré de perles de rosée en cristal. Sébastian était d'ailleurs surpris de l'attention du comte Trancy, mais pour faire bonne figure, il enleva sa rose rouge et la remplaça par l'autre.

- Hm, elle est très belle, tu diras merci au comte Trancy pour moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Claude fut surprit par la marque de politesse, décida d'être correct et dit.

- Pas de problème.

Et il entendit soudainement Sébastian ricaner dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire.

- Oh rien c'est juste que…huhu. Je me disais que ce serait vraiment étonnant le jour où toi aussi tu fréquenteras une comtesse.

Claude en fut un peu offusqué, et dit.

- Pff, tu verras bien le jour venu.

Puis il sorti le nez en l'air.

. . .

Angelika pour sa part, portait une robe qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle que sa mère avait portée à son mariage. Elle aurait bien voulu mettre celle dans laquelle Rachel Dulles était devenue Rachel Phantomhive, mais elle avait cramé dans l'incendie et le modèle ne se fessait plus aujourd'hui. Alors elle avait trouvé un modèle presque que pareille et une chance une parure et un voile identique à l'autre. Elle avait aussi remonté ces longs cheveux en un fin chignon où une longue mèche bouclée siégeait sur son épaule. Et son visage était pour la première fois, volontairement, un peu maquillé.

Angelika était en train de passer le voile blanc opaque, mais avec un peu de difficulté quand Hannah Anafeloz entra dans sa robe bleu clair dans la pièce, un objet dans les mains.

- Bonjour comtesse, la salua son aînée.

- Bonjour Hannah…euh pourrais-tu m'aider avec ce voile?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hannah.

Et Hannah l'aida à le mettre correctement.

- Merci Hannah, et qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

- Et bien, premièrement vous transmettre toutes mes félicitations et pour…vous donner ceci, répondit-elle.

Et Hannah lui montra un petit écrin violet. Quand elle l'ouvrit, la plus jeune démone y trouva un joli ornement en rose blanc de soie orné de perles de cristal assorti à celui de son futur. Angelika était ébahi par la beauté de l'objet.

- Elle est magnifique, remarque-t-elle, mais pourquoi me la donne-tu?

- C'est de la part de toute la maison Trancy. Le maître ma envoilée non seulement pour vous donner l'ornement et pour vous transmettre ce message et je cite…Angelika, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas choisi? Nous aurions pu faire un si beau couple et avoir toute une ribambelle d'enfants.

Angelika ricana devant le message plus que grotesque d'Alois. Mais pour faire preuve de courtoisie face à Hannah, elle mit l'ornement dans ses cheveux à la base de son chignon et dit.

- Merci beaucoup Hannah, tu donneras également mes remercîments à Alois et lui dira que j'apprécie énormément son geste.

. . .

S'en suivie de la cérémonie qui devait unir Sébastian et Angelika en tant qu'époux. La Reine se chargera personnellement de faire prononcer les vœux. Elle se trouvait à présent sur l'hôtel au côté de Sébastian qui affichait un grand sourire de bonheur.

- Vous devez sûrement flatté d'avoir été choisi pour devenir le mari de mon petit chat.

- Au plus haut point votre Majesté.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Angelika au bras de Claude. Une fois face à L'hôtel, Claude lâcha Angelika qui sa plaça à gauche de Sébastian et alla reprendre sa place avec Bard. La Reine commença donc son discourt.

- Chers amis, nous sommes ici rassemblés pour célébrer l'union de Angelika Phantomhive et Sébastian Michaelis…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…bla, bla, bla…,si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce que cette union ne soit faîte, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Et là, tout le monde se tourna vers Frances, Samuel et Grell. Tous savait que ses trois-là aurait tout fait pour empêcher les deux démons de se marier. Mais…

- Nan, de toute façon, même si je l'ordonnais à ma nièce de ne pas faire cette ânerie, elle n'en fera qu'a se tête, dit Frances. Veillez continuer.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, dit Sammy.

- …se tut Grell.

- Bien, alors…Sébastian Michaelis, voulez-vous prendre Angelika Phantomhive pour légitime épouse. De l'aimer et de lui rester fidèle pour l'éternité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui.

- D'accord…Angelika Phantomhive, voulez-vous prendre Sébastian Michaelis pour légitime époux. De l'aimer et de lui rester fidèle pour l'éternité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui.

- Alors moi, Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria d'Angleterre vous proclame par ordre royal mari et femme...les anneaux.

Et Finnian, plus concentré que jamais apporta calmement les alliances sur son cousin rouge. Il réussit à les donner à Sébastian sans les échapper. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire qui voulait sûrement dire Bon travail.

Sébastian passa une bague en argent gravée du pentacle de leur contrat à l'annulaire droit de son épouse et Angelika en fit de même d'une bague assortie avec Sébastian. Elles avaient toutes les deux été faite sur mesure.

- Bien…vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit Victoria.

Et Sébastian souleva le voile d'Angelika pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa nouvelle femme en un doux baiser qui finit de conclure leur liaison…

…en qui boucla la haine de Grell envers Angelika.


	6. Amour Toujours

Chapitre 5.

Amour Toujours.

Les vœux s'en suivirent par le repas et la danse.

Tous les invités avaient été répartis sur une grange table de banquet recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de divers mets. Même les nouveaux époux et les autres démons firent un effort pour avaler quelque chose. Au menu: Tournedos de canards aux épices, filet de Sandre au Beurre Blanc Nantais, filet de Bœuf Wellington, salade de Cerfeuil Bulbeux et comme dessert, on fit circuler différentes bonnes choses comme des tartes, des gâteaux, des douceurs et des glaces de plusieurs parfums.

Une fois rendu au dessert, Samuel se leva et dit d'une voix étrangement neutre pour lui en levant sa coupe.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il-vous-plaît?...Merci. Vous savez…au début, j'avais pris ce mariage comme une offense à cette femme que j'aime énormément…Durant les dix dernières années, mon seul but dans la vie était de rendre Angelika heureuse, de la revoir sourire comme avant…Mais maintenant, quand je la regarde avec Sébastian, je me rends compte que je fesait fausse route depuis le début. Ce n'était pas de moi dont Angelika avait besoin. C'était de Sébastian…Donc je souhaiterais que l'on lève nos verres afin de porter un toast à Angelika et Sébastian.

Tous les invités obéirent et s'écrièrent ensemble (Grell, William, Frances et May Linn de mauvaise foi.)

- À Angelika et Sébastian!

Samuel se rassit et ce fut la Reine qui se leva avec l'aide de son majordome John.

- Moi aussi je voudrais dire quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui compte pour moi…Il y a peu de temps, quelques années à peine, ma petite chérie était encore une enfant écrasée par le poids de ces responsabilités, mais voilà, le temps a passé et la voilà maintenant une femme mariée.

La Reine se tourna vers la mariée et lui dit chaleureusement.

- Ma chérie, je suis fière de toi et j'espère que tu seras heureuse. J'aspire à te voir de nouveau rayonnante comme ton père me le décrivait jadis.

- J'y tâcherai votre Majesté.

- Quant à vous Sébastian, ajouta la Reine en regardant le démon. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec mon chat.

- Tous mes remerciements, votre Majesté.

Tous applaudirent et aussitôt, l'orchestre commandé pour le mariage débuta.

Les quelques couples présents allèrent d'emblée sur la piste. Sammy resta à table et regarda penaudement son ex-fiancée et son nouveau mari collé et tourner lentement sur place. Angelika avait la tête posé sur le torse de Sébastian, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Puis d'une traite, Sammy finit son vin et alla les rejoindre à la fin de la chanson.

- Excuse-moi Sébastian, puis-je t'emprunter ta femme (Il eut un peu de mal à prononcer ce mot.) pour la prochaine danse?

Sébastian ne fit aucun commentaire et céda sa place.

La valse commença et Angelika vit une certaine peine dans les yeux de son cousin.

- Sammy…

- Non…ça va. J'ai juste un peu de mal à m'y faire. Je suppose que ça va venir avec le temps.

- S'il-te-plaît Sammy. Ne fais pas ça…Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Ça ne sert à rien de me le cacher.

- Mh! Il faut croire que je vais devoir m'habituer à te voir comme la femme de Sébastian.

- On ne peut rien y faire. Le destin en a voulu ainsi…Mais ne te fait pas de bile. Je suis persuadée que tu finiras par trouver une femme qui saura t'aimer à ta juste valeur…Ça ne fait aucun doute. Tu as tant à offrir à une femme pour la combler.

- Merci Angelika…Mais tu sais, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Moi aussi Sammy. Tu le sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Et la danse se termina. Sébastian revint alors reprendre sa femme. Samuel lui rendit sa place à contre cœur, mais avant d'aller se rassoir, il fixa ces yeux verts dans les rubis de Sébastian et dit.

- Rends Angelika heureuse…ou sinon tu peux être sûr que tu en repentiras amèrement.

- Aucun souci marquis Midford, sourit Sébastian.


	7. Minute Papillon

Chapitre 6

Minute Papillon.

Cela fessait maintenant six mois que Angelika était enceinte et presque six aussi qu'elle était devenue la femme de Sébastian. Son ventre s'était beaucoup développé, mais miracle, Angelika n'en ressentait pas la fatigue. Dans à peu près un mois, elle donnera naissance à cet enfant démoniaque. Un mois car les bébés démons ne restaient que sept mois dans le ventre de leurs mères. Le Docteur Alberic était régulièrement venu au manoir pour examiner Angelika avec son sourire espiègle. C'était lui qui lui avait dit la longévité d'une grossesse démoniaque. Angelika avait bien comprit, mais peut-être pas tout le monde. Étrange.

La vie était pour l'instant paisible…enfin presque. Cela faisait déjà dix-sept fois que ça se reproduisait. Les petits démons grandissait très vite dans l'utérus et développait déjà leur force. Et dix-sept fois, Angelika avait senti le bébé donner des coups contre la cloison. Il était d'ailleurs très costaud. Assez pour faire lâcher à Angelika des gémissements de douleur.

Dix-sept fois que Sébastian devenait complètement cinglé à chaque fois. Apparemment, il était devenu très enjoué par la venue du bébé dans sa vie. Lui qui avait vécu près de six-cent cinquante ans en solitaire.

À toutes manifestations du bébé, Sébastian courait comme un déchaîné à travers le manoir pour aller chercher de quoi mettre au monde son enfant et appelant le Docteur Alberic, croyant dur comme fer à l'arrivée du petit. Toutes les fois en criant.

- C'EST MAINTEANT! JE VAIS AVOIR UN BÉBÉ!

- Alerte rouge, Alerte rouge, s'écria Finny.

- Ou bleu si c'est un garçon, ajouta Bard.

Et Sébastian arriva dans la bibliothèque avec une bouilloire d'eau chaude accompagné de Bard et Finny eux aussi très excités. Sauf trop excité, Sébastian pouvait commettre ces premières maladresses et débouler les escaliers. Mais rien ne pouvait freiner son enthousiasme et il continuait sa course malgré tout. C'était rendu qu'il fessait plus de bruits et de dégâts que les domestiques réunis.

Mais à présent en face de sa femme, trempé et boucanant d'eau chaude de la tête aux pieds, Sébastian avait l'air dans ces petits souliers.

- Sébastian, je t'ai dit que c'était qu'un banal coup de pied, le réprimanda Angelika bin tranquille dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque un livre à la main.

Il retira la bouilloire de sa tête.

- Ah…ah bon…OK...hé, hé.

Sébastian partit se changer en seizième vitesse sous les ricanements d'Angelika. Quand il revint, il s'agenouilla près du ventre rond et murmura tout bas.

- Dis, tu as vu papa. Papa a déboulé les escaliers. Il a fait boom, boom, boom. Mais tu sais, il est très impatient que tu te pointe.

Sébastian continua à roucouler jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière et qu'Angelika lui fasse savoir en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il se retourna et vit le Docteur Alberic à moitié crampé en deux sur le cadre de porte. Il lui fallut un bon quinze minutes pour reprendre son sérieux.

- OKkkkkk, ça c'était la scène la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu de la part d'un démon.

- Mouais…en tout cas…eh faussa alerte. C'était qu'un coup de pied.

Et le médecin baissa les épaules en soupirant, mais rericana en repensant à la scène.

Puis il repartit.

- Sébastian je sais que tu es tout excitée, mais là tu y vas un peu fort. À ce rythme, le petit va y rester dans l'utérus tellement tu y fais peur. Ou alors il va sortir en quatrième vitesse juste pour se sauver.

- Bon, bon, d'accord…sauf que…elle est où May Linn?

Angelika fit non de la tête en haussant les épaules. Il se tourna vers Bard et Finny, mais ceux-ci pouffaient un peu plus loin. Sébastian se racla la gorge et poussa un.

- MAY LINN S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT!

- Bah…sûrement dans sa chambre…dit Finny.

Celui-ci et Sébastian se rendirent donc à la chambre de May Linn, où ils la trouvèrent assise par terre en train de ronchonner, de mastiquer (au sens figuré) son bonnet de bonne et marmonner toute seule.

- Pas juste…pas juste…pas juste…pas juste…

Sébastian et Finnian ne comprenaient pas de quoi elle parlait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose en agitant vivement les bras.

- ROAHH! PAS JUSTE! POURQUOI C'EST MADEMOISELLE QU'IL A ÉPOUSÉ ET ACCOUPLÉ SÉBASTIAN!

Les deux hommes en tombèrent derrière, exaspérés. Même après six mois, elle la ramenait, la rengaine.

_(Désolée si les deux derniers chapitres sont courts, mais je la trouve trop drôle la réaction de Sébastian. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écrit un truc aussi débile que ça. Peut-être parce que j'avais mangé trop de pâtisseries. Le sucre me fait toujours disjoncter. ^-^)_


	8. Allez…poussez comtesse Mais je ne fai

Chapitre 7.

Allez…poussez comtesse!...Mais je ne fais que ça!

Un matin de juin, Angelika et Sébastian étaient tranquillement en train de jouer aux dames dans la bibliothèque quand soudainement, Angelika ressenti une intense douleur au ventre. Mais rien à voir avec les douleurs qui rendaient fou Sébastian. Cette fois-ci, c'était pas des blagues…le bébé arrivait vraiment.

- Argh…Sébastian…là c'est pas un coup de pied…argh…vite! Apelle le Docteur Alberic! Argh!

Sébastian regarda sa femme. Vu sa réaction, c'était vrai. Leur petit diable arrivait.

- Oui, oui tous de suite!

Et s'en se ruant sur le téléphone qu'il songeait, quand il sera sorti, à quoi il ressemblerait. De son opinion, il se fichait bien si c'était un diable ou une diablesse. Mais ayant plus urgent, Sébastian composa le numéro d'Alberic.

- Bonjour ici le Docteur Alberic.

- Bonjour Docteur, c'est Sébastian Michaelis. Le bébé…

- Là j'espère que vous ne m'appelez pas pour ENCORE pour un banal de coup de pied, l'interrompit le Docteur.

Sébastian se sentit irrité par la remarque du docteur, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires, pas le moment de niaiser.

- Non, cette fois-ci c'est vrai. Angelika me la elle-même dit. Le petit arrive.

- Bon, enfin…j'espère pour vous que c'est vrai. Je serai là dans cinq minutes.

_Vingt et une heures plus tard._

- Allez…poussez comtesse…inspirez, expirez…reprenez votre souffle…voilà, c'est très bien, vous faites du bon travail, dit Alberic placé face à la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, en sueur et crispée par l'effort pour faire sortir le bébé. Sébastian était sur le lit, la tête d'Angelika sur les cuisses en lui tenant la main, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Les domestiques étaient également présents. Bard tordait son tablier en mordillant sa cigarette. Finny semblait encore plus tendu que Sébastian. May Linn, ayant oubliée sa jalousie, jouait la sage-femme et épongeait le front de sa jeune maîtresse. Tanaka prenait un thé en regardant la scène.

Et c'est à ce moment que Samuel et Frances débarquèrent dans la chambre. Samuel avait blanchit comme un linge à la vue de son ex fiancée en plein accouchement.

- Hah…excuses-moi Angelika. On repassera plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lord Samuel, dit Sébastian. Il n'y a nulle intrusion. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Ah, c'est le moment!, dit rageusement Frances. Ma nièce va avoir son enfant. Et bien voyons voir!

- Mais je vous…en prie…ma Tante, dit sarcastiquement Angelika. Restez donc…me regarder pousser à mort…et voir votre petit neveu…ou votre petite nièce.

Frances ne répliqua pas et s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise, les jambes et les bras croisés. Sammy resta debout droit comme un I en regardant le tapis.

Un peu plus tard.

- C'est bien, dit Alberic...continuez comtesse, la plus grosse partie de sa tête est en train de passer…encore un petit effort…super ça passe tous seul…attendez encore un peu…ÇA Y EST, le bébé est sorti!

Sébastian leva la tête vers le docteur et vit qu'il passait à May Linn un petit tas de couverture dans lequel remuait un petit être tout pâle qui s'égosillait.

- Félicitation, c'est un beau bébé en parfaite santé, dit Alberic en essuyant sa sueur de son front.

Mais Sébastian ne fit pas attention à lui. Il déposa la tête d'Angelika sur un coussin et se dirigea vers May Linn qui regardait le bébé d'un air maternel. Il lui prit délicatement l'enfant des mains, le déposa sur le lit et écarta les couvertures pour mieux le regarder.

Angelika avait mise au monde une superbe petit fille aux quelques fines bouclettes aussi châtaines-caramel qu'elle et aux yeux aussi carmin que son père.

- Sébastian…gémit Angelika, apporte-le ici que je puisse le voir.

Sébastian ne se fit pas prier, il remballa la fillette dans les couvertures et la donna à sa mère, qui la contempla d'un regard attendri.

- Sébastian…elle est magnifique, dit Angelika en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui…mais il faudrait lui donner un prénom maintenant. J'espère que tu as une petite idée, car moi non.

Angelika y réfléchit sérieusement. Au début, elle ne savait pas au quel d'eux deux le bébé ressemblerait le plus. Elle avait songée à cerner une caractéristique spéciale pour choisir le nom. À présent, en regardant les yeux de sa fille et Sébastian, et surtout à leur première rencontre quand elle avait dix ans, elle choisit.

- Raven…le corbeau, dit Angelika. Elle s'appellera Raven.

Sébastian trouvait que ce prénom allait comme un gant à sa fille. Et c'est en lui donnant un baiser sur le front qu'il dit.

- Raven donc.

Puis il embrassa sa femme sous le regard heureux des domestiques qui regardait la nouvelle famille avec envie.

Sammy et Frances s'étaient entre-temps approchés du lit et contemplait la petite démone. Sammy d'un regard attendri devant la petite bouille du bébé, mais on pouvait voir derrière qu'il se disait au plus haut pont jaloux de Sébastian car il n'était pas le père de l'enfant.

Frances la regardait d'un visage neutre comme d'habitude.

- Elle est très belle, ma petite nièce! Mais tu étais aussi très belle à la naissance, Angelika.

Angelika, Sébastian, Samuel et les domestiques la regardèrent éberlués.

- Angelika, dit Samuel, et si tu lui mettais de petites robes roses et décorais sa chambre avec des nounours…

- Non! Oublie ça!

Sammy fit la moue boudeuse.

- En tout cas, ajouta Frances je suis contente que ma petite Raven n'ait pas le visage répugnant de son père.

Tous excepté Sébastian éclatèrent de rire face à la remarque.

- Suis-je aussi laid que ça…se lamenta Sébastian.

Le lendemain.

Il était coutume chez les familles aristocratiques de lancer une lanterne bleue marine, rouge bourgogne ou verte pin drapée du blason familial dans le ciel à chaque fois qu'un couple de la noblesse donnait naissance à un ou une nouvelle descendante (J'invente n'importe quoi). Angelika n'omit pas la tradition et c'est avec Sébastian qu'ils en lancèrent une rouge dans un ciel étoilé pour célébrer la naissance de Raven Seras Phantomhive.

Fin

_(À suivre dans Une semaine de fou)_


End file.
